


red nail polish | ikusaba mukuro/female!reader junko enoshima/female!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), This Is STUPID, despair still happened, idek what this is, idk - Freeform, it just didn't have as big of an impact as it did in canon, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: mukuro ikusaba x female!reader   junko enoshima x female!readery/n loves junko enoshimaposted on my wattpad with the same user
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Female!Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Female!Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	red nail polish | ikusaba mukuro/female!reader junko enoshima/female!reader

**Author's Note:**

> ╭──────༺♡༻──────╮
> 
> category: fluff(?) angst(?) idk what this is 
> 
> warning(s): tiniest mention of blood and a knife
> 
> word count: 1691
> 
> ╰──────༺♡༻──────╯

voluminous pink hair covered y/n's vision as she blinked her eyes awake.

"junko," she smiled, pressing her face further into the strawberry blonde goodness. "waking up to you is the best."

"y/n! i told you not to mess with my hair! i'm the ultimate fashionista," junko sat up quickly and backed away, giving a dramatic pout to y/n.

"you never cared about your fashionista title before," y/n pouted but let her beloved have her space.

"we're adults now. we _have_ to care," junko puffed up her cheeks and got out of bed. "it's how i bring in money!"

"i know, i know," y/n smiled, getting out of the bed with her. "and i appreciate all of the hard work you do."

y/n pressed her lips to junko's cheek before being abruptly pushed away.

"did i make you mad?" y/n frowned.

"no," junko sighed, pressing her own lips onto y/n's cheek. "but i'm running late! i have to get ready!"

"okay, okay," y/n laughed. "i won't interrupt you anymore. go get ready."

junko was in the bathroom before y/n could even finish her sentence, almost knocking over a white cabinet. y/n spotted the red nail polish stains. she'd have to search up how to get rid of that later.

"amazing how serious she's gotten," y/n smiled to herself as she prepared breakfast. "how much she's... changed..."

y/n tried to pinpoint when junko changed, but she couldn't remember. the more she tried to focus on the timeline of their relationship, the less of a grasp she had on time. 

she didn't dislike the present junko. she liked how serious and motivated she was, especially about her career. before, y/n couldn't get junko to be passionate about anything no matter what. junko was always talking about how predictable everything was and how uninteresting the world had become. something about...

"i can't remember," y/n sighed as she turned down the heat of the stove. she licked her lips as she tried to focus on the task at hand but paused when she tasted something bitter and acidic. 

she moved to the closest mirror and saw that the part of her lips that she hadn't licked look paler and beige than the part that she had.

"junko! did you fall asleep in your makeup again?" y/n giggled at the thought. she never would've imagined junko to be so careless. well, it just made her a thousand times cuter. "so even you have these clumsy sides..."

"yeah, yeah. my skin's too good to be affected by makeup," junko winked and posed with a peace sign as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"i know, i know. my lover's just too perfect," y/n said as she set down the plates. "your hair even dries super fast for how thick it is."

"it--it's a hairdryer, stupid. try it some time," junko stuck out her tongue childishly before digging into her meal. "thank you for the food!"

"it sure does feel nice being appreciated," y/n sighed exasperatedly as she took the seat across from her. "you used to not even look at the food i made for you!"

"... i must've been real stupid, then," junko said after another bite, "because this is the best food in the world."

"should we start up our own restaurant then?" y/n suggested playfully. "that way i won't have to be jealous of all the people that get to see you in your commercials."

"don't be silly," junko waved her hand exaggeratedly. "no way i'm cut out for restaurant work!"

"yeah, i guess that'll have to wait until you get old and wrinkly," y/n scrunched up her nose buoyantly. 

"yeah, i guess," junko said, stuffing her mouth with the rest of the food on her plate. "i'm seriously running late!"

"don't choke!" y/n said as she took the plate from her. 

"i'll be back later tonight!" junko waved quickly before running out the front door.

y/n smiled at her work ethic before washing the dishes.

"night, huh?" y/n pouted. "well, i guess i could get groceries."

she left the cozy apartment and walked to the local grocery store. 

"what?" she frowned when she got to the place that she thought the store was supposed to be. 

she was sure she had taken the correct route, so why was she standing in front of an apartment complex.

"did i walk in a circle? apartments look similar and all..." y/n tried walking around more, only to find more tall buildings, both for housing and for companies. it was nothing like the remote street that she was used to.

there were billboards and big lights, as if she was in some busy district.

"maybe i got lost in my thoughts and wandered off somewhere..." 

everything about this place was unfamiliar.

"excuse me, where am i?"

"what do you mean?"

"where is this place?"

"you mean... tokyo?" the stranger looked at her with a confused expression.

"tokyo? no, that can't possibly be right," y/n shook her head.

"lunatic..." the stranger frowned before walking away.

y/n took a deep breath. there was no way that she had walked all the way from her mediocre town to tokyo.

"i can't believe that was banned."

"i know! it's already been two years. plus, it's not like junko enoshima's the one reaping the profits of the sales for her clothing line, anyway! she's long gone. i don't see why it's such a big deal to wear her stuff."

"she was a terrible person, but she made the cutest things!"

two years? long gone?

what did all of these things mean?

and why were they saying such terrible things about her?

"they're probably just jealous since she's such a pretty model..." y/n shook her head, keeping herself from defending her lover. she was a celebrity, so of course junko was going to get hate. y/n shouldn't let it get to her.

she refocused on the problem at hand. she didn't understand how she was in tokyo. 

"maybe if i try going back the way i came from..."

she eventually made it back to the door of her apartment. the building and hall didn't look familiar at all, the only thing she recognized being the door.

she cautiously turned the doorknob and peaked inside. it was indeed her apartment. she could see her kitchen and parts of her living room. 

"home sweet home!" y/n sighed blissfully as she closed the door behind her. she didn't understand anything else that had happened, but seeing something familiar again made her feel better.

"y/n?! where were you?!" junko shrieked in a panic when she saw y/n.

"i wanted to get some groceries, but i couldn't find the store i always go to. i swear it was just there last week," y/n hummed.

"i told you. we have people to deliver that stuff for us," junko shook her head.

"well, it's boring not to have anything to do. i wanna be useful sometimes, too, you know?" y/n pouted. "and it's no fun being inside all the time."

"thanks for trying then," junko embraced y/n. "but don't go out like that again! you scared me!"

"yeah, i was scared, too," y/n shivered just remembering. "you won't believe the day i had! there was this crazy person who thought we were in tokyo! no way i could've walked all the way to tokyo. _and_ , they looked at me like _i_ was the crazy one."

"you're not crazy, baby," junko kissed y/n's forehead.

"i know, it was just a weird day," y/n sighed into junko's touch.

"you look tired. you should take a nap," junko ran her fingers through y/n's hair.

"that's a good idea," y/n agreed, closing her eyes and letting her weight fall onto junko.

"i didn't mean on me," junko rolled her eyes playfully.

"but i wanna," y/n whined.

junko bent down, snuck her arm behind y/n's knees, and used her other arm to carry y/n's back.

"well, this is new," y/n giggled. "i could get used to being carried like a princess."

"in your dreams," junko said, unable to hide her smile.

"i love you," y/n said as junko set her down on the bed.

junko's smile faltered, and the joy in her eyes was replaced by some indistinguishable faraway look. nonetheless, she whispered back, "i love you, too."

"join me in bed?" y/n asked.

"in a sec," junko promised as she went into the bathroom.

y/n kept her eyes open, waiting for junko to come back. as tired as she was, she wanted to wait until she could fall asleep in junko's warm embrace.

her eyes wandered to the dresser, where something red was dripping out of the white cabinet. she got up from the bed and pulled it, gasping to find a bloody knife.

"make-up is so... i hate... no, i have to--"

"junko!" y/n said as she threw open the bathroom door.

her mouth fell open to the sight of a woman with short black hair, rubbing vigorously at her face with a soaked cotton pad, revealing the soft brown freckles that were once hidden by foundation.

"jun... ko?" y/n stumbled.

"i took a real long time, huh? i'd be impatient, too, if i were you," the woman dropped her cotton pad. "c'mon, let's go to bed."

she took a hold of y/n's hand and pulled her to bed, putting her thin arms around y/n's frozen body.

"sorry for making you wait so long..." she sounded sad, even with her voice muffled by her face being buried in y/n's hair.

"don't sound so defeated," y/n pulled away to look at her in the eyes, voice soft and careful. "purple suits you..."

mukuro's eyes went wide with shock.

"after all, blue and red make purple **[1]** , right? i love you no matter what color your eyes are, junko."

mukuro froze before letting a somber smile settle into place as y/n snuggled back closer, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

the bunched up abundance of strawberry blonde strands obscured y/n's vision as she slowly opened her eyes.

she smiled, pressing her face further into the nest of pink strands. "waking up to you is the best, junko."

**Author's Note:**

> [1] apparently junko's real eye color is red and she just wears blue contacts idk i haven't watched it since i stopped writing three years ago.
> 
> just another shitty work. i thought this would be a good idea, but i once again didn't know how to execute it.
> 
> i also wanna do one where it's the inverse as in junko pretends to be mukuro, but i might not since i'm discouraged by how shitty this one turned out. well, we'll see.
> 
> also if you couldn't tell i once again didn't know what to title this


End file.
